Intro Scene
The intro scene for Left 4 Dead was a first for Valve Corporation, as they've never had an opening cutscene in their past games. As such, it went through many changes throughout production. Originally, Francis and Zoey were shown to have a sort of romantic tension between each other, and Louis would be a kind of comedic relief. However, this was found as "distracting" and therefore removedDeveloper's Commentary. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rSMaT9fahlI&fmt=18 Transcript ' 2 WEEKS AFTER FIRST INFECTION' ['' ''Focus in on deceased hand, thumb missing, flies crawling around on it ]'' ''[ The group walks up into shot ]'' 'Bill: Hold up! ['' ''Bill crouches, scooping up green goo ] '''Bill: Ain't see anything like this before... Francis: Jesus. Don't let that stop you from smearing it all over yourself. ['' ''Bill glares at Francis, gets up, and wipes the goo on Francis' vest ]'' '''Bill': They're changing. Francis: God ... damn it Bill! Augh, it stinks! ''Francis wipes the goo off while [[Louis] chuckles ]'' ''[ Muffled crying... ]'' 'Zoey: Someone's still alive! ['' ''Zoey and Bill open a nearby door to a pitch black room ] '''Bill: Over there. ''Zoey turns her flashlight on and pans it across the room '' ['' The crying gradually grows louder ... ]'' '''Zoey': Hello? Hello? Hey, it's okay ... we're gonna -- ['' ''Lightning flashes; the Witch is seen crouching in a corner, and is identified as the source of the sobbing ]'' '''Bill': Lights off! ['' ''Outside, Louis sees a horde approaching; he and Francis open fire ]'' '''Louis': Oh shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! They're coming! ['' ''Louis shines his flashlight over Zoey and Bill's shoulders, inadvertently startling the Witch ]'' '''Louis': What the- Zoey: Run like hell! ['' ''Zoey and Bill run out of the room while Louis slams the door shut ]'' ''[ Louis fires at the Witch's arm, which claws a hole in the door, while the rest fight the horde'' ]'' '''Louis': Do you like that?! Francis: Stick together! ['' ''Smoker grabs Bill and hangs him in mid-air ]'' '''Francis': Hang on! ['' ''Francis shoots the smoker, killing it ]'' '''Zoey': Guys ...? ['' ''Francis fires his shotgun at two approaching infected ]'' '''Francis': Merry Christmas. ['' ''Zoey unstraps a pipe bomb from her waist ]'' '''Zoey': Fire in the hole! ['' ''The bomb flies in slow motion through the air, where it explodes, reducing the remaining infected to a fine red mist ]'' ''[ A helicopter is seen flying overhead through the street, which Louis pursues ]'' '''Louis': Hey! We're over here! We're not infected! Down here! ['' ''The helicopter proceeds, not seeing him ]'' '''Louis': ... Dammit. ['' ''A hunter leaps from a nearby building and pins Louis to the ground ]'' ''[ Zoey opens fire with dual pistols as the hunter staggers back; Louis delivers a final headshot with his own pistol, setting off a car alarm ]'' '''Bill': Oh, this is gonna get bad. ['' ''Waves of infected pour over surrounding fences and streets; a tank is heard roaring in the distance; a car flying through the air heralds its approach ]'' '''Louis': Run ... or shoot? ... Run or shoot?! Bill: Both! ['' ''The group clamors into a nearby alley, continually shooting at the tank and its accompanying horde ]'' ''[ Louis points to a ladder leading up a fire escape ]'' '''Louis': Get to the roof! Francis: Go! Go! Go! ['' ''Francis stops at the base of the ladder, aiming his gun at the tank ]'' '''Francis': Come on, come on! ['' ''Just as the tank is about to smash Francis, Bill opens fire; the tank retaliates by hurling its fist at him; he dodges, sending it through a brick wall; the enraged tank grabs a slab of concrete and hurls it at Louis and Francis, who are now scrambling up the fire escape ]'' '''Louis': Heads up! ['' ''Bill reaches for the ladder; Zoey is seen staving off the horde from above ]'' '''Zoey': Go! I'll hold 'em off! ['' ''The survivors climb the stairs to the roof of an apartment; the tank climbs up the fire escape, but it gives way under its weight, nearly taking Zoey with it ]'' '''Zoey': Francis! ['' ''Francis grabs Zoey by the arm in time to pull her over the ledge ]'' ''[ The exhausted survivors take a moment to catch their breath ]'' '''Louis': We made it! I can't believe we made it! Bill: Son, we just crossed the street. ['' ''Bill pauses to light a cigarette ]'' '''Bill': Let's not throw a party 'till we're outta the city. References Category:Left 4 Dead